Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) and voice user interfaces (VUI) are widely used to control different type of devices, such as TV sets, game consoles, and the like. Usually, a user utters a voice command to control a device when the user is located in near proximity to the device, for example, in the same room as the device. However, such location may not be convenient if the user needs to provide a voice command for a device located in a different room, a garage, a different house, or another remote location. Moreover, the voice command can be unclear due to a noisy environment in which the device operates. Therefore, the device may not recognize the issued command. Accordingly, more robust systems and methods for delivering spoken commands to a device with a VUI interface may be desired.